Cardiovascular and average evoked response (AER) correlates of sensory processing were studied in 19 normal volunteers. Five cardiovascular parameters were monitored during baseline periods and during tasks requiring either sensory intake or sensory rejection behavior. Different patterns of cardiovascular response were found for the attentional conditions. Further individual differences in AER tended to predict resting cardiovascular patterns. These measures were applied in a third condition, a structured psychiatric interview. The attentional style of the subject as predicted from cardiovascular measures correlated significantly with observer ratings of subject behavior. Additional studies where serum catecholamines and DBH were measured were also completed and are being analyzed. The effects of carbohydrate-active steroids and ACTH on visual AER were studied in patients with adrenal insufficiency; treatment with ACTH alone decreased amplitude/ intensity response, suggesting extra-adrenal effects.